


Prawda czy wyzwanie?

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Too much humor, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pojedynek z kwietnia 2015 roku.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prawda czy wyzwanie?

**Author's Note:**

> Pojedynek z kwietnia 2015 roku.

Severus wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie, według zaleceń szalonego dziada, szerszym kręgom znanego jako Albus Dumbledore, wypuścił je ze świstem. 

― Czy tobie się wydaje, że wciąż możesz mną manipulować jak jakimś głupim szczeniakiem? ― warknął, uderzając pustą butelką o dębowy blat. 

― Severusie, nie rozumiem skąd te nerwy. To cudownie, że postanowiłeś wciąć udział! 

― Ty postanowiłeś, że wezmę udział. 

― Severusie, uwierz mi, że nawet tego nie odczujesz. ― Starzec uśmiechnął się szeroko, co najmniej, jakby miał mu oznajmić, że jutro zaczynają się wakacje. 

― Nie odczuję? Mam poświęcić dwa dni mojego życia tylko po to, by jakichś cholerny bachor dobrze zdał egzaminy?! Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz?! Nie ma mowy. ― Albus spojrzał na niego dobrodusznie. 

― Ależ drogi chłopcze, nie ma powodu, by się tak unosić. To ma być zabawa. 

― Nie ― odparł zimno. 

― Severusie, dostaniesz… 

― Nie. 

― Seve… 

― Nie, nie, na gacie pieprzonego Merlina, nie! 

Albusowi Dumbledore’owi, o którego cierpliwości krążyły legendy, drgnęła powieka. 

― Co, nie spodziewałeś, się, że mogę nie przystać, na twoją cudowną propozycję, więc wyobraź sobie, że właśnie to robię! ― Snape wstał z fotela, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. 

― Wiesz, Severusie ― zaczął dyrektor Hogwartu. ― Nie wiem czy masz tego świadomość, ale studenci zostali już poinformowani, że wszyscy nauczyciele biorą w tym udział przy dzisiejszym śniadaniu, na którym nie raczyłeś się pojawić. 

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się, czując, że blednie. 

― Chcesz mi powiedzieć, drogi chłopcze… ― Severusowi wcale nie wydawało się, by był w tej sekundzie tak wielce drogi dyrektorowi. ― że mam powiedzieć uczniom, że ich nauczyciel eliksirów, człowiek, którego nazwisko kojarzy się wszystkim z najdzielniejszym szpiegiem tej wojny, który… ― Snape miał mu przerwać, ale czarodziej uniósł dłoń. ― stanął ramię w ramię z Harrym Potterem i pomógł mu pokonać Voldemorta i doprowadził do pewnego incydentu po pijaku ― mrugnął ― tchórzy przed konfrontacją z nimi na aukcji? 

― Ja ― zaczął, cofając się o krok. ― Ty… 

Po chwili wahania ze strony młodszego czarodzieja i uniesionych siwych brwiach, Severus Snape, człowiek, o którym krążyło nawet więcej legend, niż o cierpliwości dyrektora, dał drapaka z czymś, co można by uznać za wrzask pokonanego. 

*>*>

 

Harry skulił się, poprawiając kołnierz płaszcza tak, by zasłaniał jego twarz. Cały tydzień pracował nad czarami zmieniającymi głos i dzisiaj miał mieć miejsce ostateczny sprawdzian postępu, jaki uczynił. Od kilku dni pracował nad swoim planem i uważał, że jest idealny. Niemal od rana do wieczora ślęczał ważąc nieskomplikowane mikstury, a także pałał się drobnymi kradzieżami, co wartościowszych rzeczy z gabinetu Filcha i schowków, jakich wiele było w Hogwarcie. Nie przewidywał żadnych komplikacji, jednak wolał się zabezpieczyć ― specjalnie poświęcił kilka godzin, na prześledzenie mugolskich filmów, na których miała miejsce licytacji; często działy się dziwne rzeczy, gdy w ludzi wstępowała chęć posiadania. 

Wstał wczesnym rankiem, po czym nałożył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i czmychnął na błonia, gdzie miała mieć miejsce cała zabawa. Znalazł sobie dogodne miejsce, w stosownej odległości od drewnianego podestu, na którym dyrektor będzie kierował całą imprezą. 

I czekał. 

Licytacje miały rozpocząć się zaraz po śniadaniu. Zajęcia tego dnia zostały odwołane ― jakby ktokolwiek miał zamiar uczyć się w rocznicę pokonania Voldemorta. 

Siedział z zegarkiem w dłoni, a sekundy dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie. Chciał już mieć świadomość, że osiągnął swój cel. Bądź co bądź, jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by w ostatecznym rozrachunku coś poszło nie po jego myśli. Był zdeterminowany. Wygra. 

** 

Wkrótce błonia zapełniły się uczniami powyżej trzeciego roku, w asyście radosnej wrzawy. Harry nerwowo rozglądał się wokół, upewniając się, czy na pewno nie obowiązywały uczniowskie szaty ― gdyby tak było, jego plan ległby w gruzach. Ku jego radości otaczało go morze kolorów, wyjątkowo nie przyprawiających go o zawrót głowy. 

Nagle rozległo się głośne chrząknięcie i wszyscy zamilkli. Potter musiał stanąć na palcach, by lepiej widzieć co się dzieje na platformie, gdy to zrobił, jego oczom ukazał się uśmiechnięty dyrektor. 

― Moi drodzy, chciałbym, by dzisiejszy dzień stał się naszą tradycją. Liczę na to, że wszyscy będziemy świetnie się bawić, a nasza licytacja zostanie dobrze przez was zapamiętana. Jako, że jest to pierwsze podobne przedsięwzięcie w naszej szkole, chciałbym, byście poznali zasady. Po pierwsze, każdy może głosować, po drugie ceną wywoławczą za każdego nauczyciela jest eliksir pieprzowy. To, jak dalej pokierujecie licytacją, zależy tylko od was… 

O tak, właśnie na coś takiego Harry liczył. Zatarł dłonie z radosnym uśmiechem. 

** 

Ziewnął, przysłuchując się zawziętej walce Hermiony z jakąś piątoroczną krukonką o profesor McGonagall. Aktualne cena wynosiła sześćdziesiąt eliksirów, trzy godziny prac społecznych pod czujnym okiem Filcha, osiem godzin korepetycji z numerologii oraz piętnaście w Świętym Mungo do odpracowania w weekendy. 

Potter nie mógł zrozumieć, co kieruje Hermioną. Bądź co bądź, gdyby rzeczywiście miała problem z jakimś zagadnieniem z transmutacji, mogła udać się do opiekunki ich domu w każdej chwili, a ta tak długo przerabiałaby z nią materiał, aż w końcu opanowałaby go. Podejrzewał, że była to raczej kwestia honoru ― nie chciała oddać McGonagall komuś z obcego domu. Mimo wszystko, Harry nie był zdolny do takich poświęceń. 

Pół godziny później dało już się słyszeć ogólną wrzawę. Walka między Hermioną a, jak się dowiedział, Heleną trwała w najlepsze i nic nie wskazywało na to, by któraś z nich miała ustąpić. Owszem, Potter widział Rona, próbującego odebrać Hermionie tabliczkę z dzikim wrzaskiem, a także Cho i inne krukonki, najpewniej namawiające Helenę, by spasowała. 

Harry ziewnął, poruszając głową, by rozluźnić zastygłe mięśnie. Ssało go w żołądku i miał nadzieję, że zorganizowana zostanie przerwa na obiad. Mógłby wówczas poprosić Zgredka, aby mu coś przyniósł. 

Spojrzał ponownie na scenę i bólem zauważył, że Dumbledore jako kolejnego licytowanego poprosił Flitwicka. 

― Kurwa! Niech ktoś ją ogłuszy! ― wydarł się nagle jeden z Gryfonów, który, jak się Harry’emu wydawało, był na piątym roku. Odpowiedziała mu salwa radosnych okrzyków. Potter mentalnie przybił chłopakowi piątkę. 

― Spokojne moi drodzy, tylko bez nerwów. Jestem pewien, że zaraz skończymy. Panno Granger, przelicytuje pani? Bo jeżeli nie, to chciałbym już to skończyć. ― Spojrzał na stojącą niemal pod samą sceną dziewczynę. Ta otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła i pokręciła głową, nie ufając własnemu głosowi. ― cudownie. W takim razie profesor McGonagll jest twoja, Heleno. Dobrze moi drodzy, profesor Flitwick do waszej dyspozycji. ― Harry zgrzytnął zębami, rozrysowując w wyobraźni planszę do kółka i krzyżyka. 

** 

Ron spojrzał na nachmurzoną dziewczynę stojącą obok niego. 

― Hermiono, nie bądź taka. Przecież jesteś świetna z transmutacji. 

― Ron, nie o to chodzi! ― krzyknęła, zwracając do niego czerwoną twarz. ― To nasza opiekunka, powinieneś był mnie wesprzeć! 

― Hermiono, mówiłem ci już, że chcę wylicytować profesor Hooch. Quiddich jest znacznie ciekawszy od transmutacji! 

― Ron! ― Chłopak spojrzał na nią z niepokojem, słysząc panikę w jej głosie. 

― Co? 

― Harry! Gdzie jest Harry!? 

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z otwartymi ustami. W tym samym czasie, pewien Wybawiciel czarodziejskiego świata zacierał entuzjastycznie ręce, przysłuchując się krótkiemu wprowadzeniu dyrektora. 

― A teraz moi drodzy, wszystkim świetnie znany, nasz cudowny Mistrz Eliksirów! Powitajcie profesora Snape’a oklaskami. 

Harry jako pierwszy zerwał się do oklasków, zrzucając z siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Kilka osób spojrzało na niego jak na wariata, ale wkrótce pojedyncze osoby dołączyły się do uprzejmych braw. Potter złapał spojrzenie niczego nie podejrzewającego Snape’a i zapewne, gdyby nie fakt, że podczas wojny nauczył się brać poprawkę na wiecznie skrzywionego mężczyznę, padłby właśnie na zawał. Niemniej jednak, nauczony doświadczeniem tylko się uśmiechnął, wiedząc, iż Mistrz Eliksriów nie podejrzewał, kogo miał przed sobą. Harry rozejrzał się szybko, wyglądając potencjalnych rywali i dostrzegł wyginającego palce Dracona. Cholera! Wiedział, że tak się to skończy. Malfoy był godnym rywalem, zwłaszcza, odkąd pod koniec wojny wraz z rodzicami zmienił strony, ostatecznie mając swój wkład w pokonaniu Voldemorta. No, to może było zbyt wiele powiedziane ― tak czy inaczej jego ojciec, by uniknąć Azkabanu, podał Ministerstwu Magii spis wszystkich nazwisk czarodziejów, którzy w ostatnich latach wojny otrzymali mroczny znak. Tym samym, jak zwykle, zapełnił sobie i rodzinie przetrwanie. 

Harry nie sądził jednak, by nagle zza jakiegoś krzaka miał wyskoczyć Lucjusz Malfoy we własnej osobie i wylicytować dla Dracona Snape’a. W końcu to nie było tak, że chłopak potrzebował od niego czegokolwiek. Potter podejrzewał, że będzie to kwestia wyłącznie ślizgońskiej solidarności i popisania się tym, co Draco miał. 

― Dobrze, wystarczy tych oklasków! Zaraz zawstydzicie naszego profesora! 

Harry zachichotał na widok ostrego spojrzenia, które zarobił dyrektor. Cóż, teraz wszystko zależało od tego, jak wiele zgromadził i ile jeszcze będzie musiał poświęcić z rzeczy, których nie planował. Jedno pozostawało pewne. Wylicytuje Severusa Snape’a, choćby miał oddać Ginny swoją pozycję szukającego! 

** 

Otarł czoło, nie zważając na ciszę wokół, po czym spojrzał w niebo. Odnosi wrażenie, że coś jednak było na rzeczy, bo Draco wciąż nie ustąpił, a chłopak zrzekł się do tej pory już pozycji szukającego. Do tego obaj zapewnili sobie wolontariat do końca roku. Może i nie zostało już zbyt wiele czasu, jednak w obliczu zbliżających się egzaminów, to było naprawdę wiele. Przygryzł wargę, wiedząc, że ma ostatnią kartę przetargową, której Malfoy nie przebije, o ile nie zrzeknie się swojego arystokratycznego nazwiska. A tego Harry był pewien, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić. 

Wykonał szybki rachunek sumienia i uznał, że jego plany były warte każdego poświęcenia. Nawet zdradzenia się. Co prawda, wówczas można by pomyśleć, że dotychczasowe działanie incognito nie miałoby wówczas większego sensu, jednak chłopak był przekonany, że nim ktokolwiek, w tym sam Snape otrząśnie się z szoku, aukcja zostanie zakończona z pomyślnym dla Harry’ego wysiłkiem. 

― Czy ktoś przebije cenę pana Dracona Malfoya? ― Dyrektor zaklaskał, zapewne uradowany na myśl o tym, jaki wymyślona przez niego aukcja odniosła sukces. Równie dobrze hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby wziąć sobie wolne na przynajmniej kolejny rok, biorąc pod uwagę jaki zbiór eliksirów leczniczych już udało się im zgromadzić. 

Harry wyszczerzył się i poruszył różdżką, usuwając z siebie wszelkie modyfikacje wprowadzone przy pomocy glamour oraz innych zaklęć. 

― Zrzekam się mojej pozycji kapitana drużyny Gryfonów ― powiedział radośnie, patrząc na swojego rywala z szerokim uśmiechem. Tego, co wydarzyło się w następnej chwili, Harry był pewien, że nie zapomni. Początkowo ogłuszająca cisza, a następnie dziki wrzask i pokazywanie jego osoby palcami. Nagle został otoczony przez morze wykrzywionych twarzy, gdy jedni mu gratulowali, a inni robili mu wyrzuty. On sam w tym czasie wyglądał ponad ich ramionami, starając się dojrzeć Snape’a. Kiedy w końcu udało muu się na chwilę uwolnić od rozwrzeszczanego tłumu, zauważył stojącego z boku sceny Snape’a, który wydawał się mieć jakąś zapaść, czy coś w tym rodzaju ― Harry nie był wybitnym znawcą. 

― Fantastycznie! Harry, wylicytowałeś profesora Snape’a za czterdzieści siedem eliksirów drugiego stopnia, siedem trzeciego i cztery czwartego, swoją pozycję w drużynie quidditcha, korepetycje z… ― Ale Harry już go nie słuchał, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na Snapie, który znikał właśnie z jego pola widzenia. 

** 

― Nieeeeeeeeee! 

― Ron, rozmawialiśmy już… 

― Nieeee! 

― Ron, mówiłam ci, że… 

― Nieeeeeeee mogę w to uwierzyć! ― Ron po raz kolejny potrząsnął Harrym tak mocno, że ten uderzył głową o ścianę za sobą. Uznał jednak, że bezpiecznie jest pozwolić przyjacielowi wyżyć się na jego skromnej osobie, niż miałby zacząć biegać po szkole, dzieląc się z każdym, kto nie chciałby go słuchać, jak to jego najlepszy przyjaciel w końcu zwariował. 

― Ron, to nic nie zmienia. 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego komicznie wielkimi oczami i po raz kolejny nim potrząsnął. 

― Jak to nic?! Jak to nic?! 

― Normalnie, Ron. Wszystko będzie jak dawniej, z tym że to nie ja będę prowadził treningi. 

― Ale Harry! Ty nawet nie chodzisz na jego zajęcia! 

No właśnie. W tym leżało sedno sprawy ― mężczyzna uznał po wojnie, że skoro wraca na swoje stanowisko, to należy mieć “wybitny” w wynikach z SUMów i nawet dyrektor nie był w stanie interweniować. Gdyby nie to, Harry miałby znacznie więcej okazji do złapania szlabanu i może co któryś odbywałby się w lochach, a nie pod czujnym okiem Filcha, jak to miało miejsce, ilekroć już udało mu się sprawić, by jakiś nauczyciel nakrył go na szwędaniu się po ciszy nocnej. Nagle te wszystkie szlabany z poprzednich lat wydały mu się mistrzostwem świata i począł namiętnie zastanawiać się nad tym, co musiał zrobić, by takowe otrzymać. Teraz jednak, po pewnym incydencie sprzed kilku miesięcy, Harry’emu nie udało się to ani razu. Był zbywany przez mężczyznę na korytarzach, nie wpuszczony do komnat ani sali lekcyjnej. Mało tego, Harry był pewien, że drzwi dodatkowo były obłożone magicznymi osłonami, bo czego nie próbował, nie działało. 

― Dziękuję, Ron, że mi o tym przypomniałeś! A teraz puść mnie, bo muszę iść załatwić formalności dotyczące terminu naszego pierwszego spotkania. ― Harry już przebierał na nie nogami. Wbrew tego, co powszechnie myślano, nie miał zamiaru wykorzystać Snape’a do nauki, bez względu na to, jak ogromną wiedzą mężczyzna dysponował. Nie; póki co miał już obmyślony plan na spędzenie z nim wieczoru i bynajmniej nie obejmował on rozmowy o szkole. Coś dużo ważniejszego zaprzątało mu głowę. Coś, co zamierzał wyjaśnić. 

― Jak tam chcesz. Żeby nie było, że cię nie ostrzegałem! 

Hermiona odciągnęła od Harry’ego Rona, rzucając chłopakowi przepraszające spojrzenie przez ramię. Potter uśmiechnął się do niej, myślami będąc już daleko. 

** 

― A więc, Harry… ― Dyrektor spojrzał na niego, radośnie zacierając ręce. ― Wszystko zaplanowane? 

Zaskoczony chłopak opluł się właśnie pitą herbatą. Skąd ten całe życie manipulujący starzec mógł wiedzieć, co się działo?! Nagle sprezentował sobie mentalnego kopa. 

― Pan to wszystko zaplanował! ― wykrzyknął wskazując na mężczyznę palcem; zupełnie nie przejmował się rozlewaną wokół herbatą. ― Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! 

― Och, Harry, to nic nadzwyczajnego, doprawdy. Może i wciąż jesteś niewinnym dzieckiem… 

― Zamordowałem Voldemorta! 

― … a profesor Snape nie powinien był się upić… 

― Nawet pan się upił! 

― … nie zmienia to faktu, że obaj jesteście bliscy memu sercu ― to zabrzmiało dla Harry’ego podejrzanie dziwnie ― i chciałbym widzieć was szczęśliwymi. 

― Ale…! ― Zamrugał. Och, jego argumenty nie były jednak potrzebne. Wyszczerzył się, patrząc na siwowłosego dyrektora z uwielbieniem w oczach. ― Jest pan niesamowity, dyrektorze! To… ― Spojrzał na mężczyznę z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. ― Niech mi pan profesor jeszcze raz powie, jak udało się panu przekonać profesora Snape’a do udziału w aukcji? 

** 

Harry przemierzał radośnie korytarz, nie zważając na uczniów, którzy posyłali mu dziwne spojrzenia. Wyglądali, jakby chcieli go poinformować, że nie miał prawa być tak szczęśliwy, idąc na spotkanie ze Snape’em. Ale, co oni wiedzieli! Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że profesor nie miał możliwości ucieczki i cały weekend należał tylko i wyłącznie do nich. W końcu! 

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami mężczyzny, po czym zapukał radośnie trzykrotnie i po namyśle dodał jeszcze czwarty stuk. Ot tak, na szczęście. Zmarszczył brwi i właśnie uderzał pięścią po raz drugi, kiedy drzwi nagle stanęły przed nim otworem. Zatrzymał dłoń na cal od ciała profesora. Zamarł, unosząc wzrok i nagle cała jego na nowo zdobyta elokwencja i pewność siebie wyparowały. 

― Dzień dobry! ― Przełamał się w końcu, jednak po minie mężczyzny doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej mógł powiedzieć to nieco ciszej. Po chwili, kiedy został złapany za przód szaty i wciągnięty do środka, kiedy to podczas całego tego procesu potknął się i uczepił szat profesora, uznał, że właściwie całkiem dobrze wyszło mu wejście. 

― Potter! ― warknął tym swoim cudownie niskim głosem mężczyzna, patrząc na chłopaka z góry. ― Natychmiast mnie puść! 

Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, czym prędzej się odsuwając. Nie było sensu prowokować profesora już od wejścia, dlatego czym prędzej skierował się na ulubiony fotel mężczyzny, który, jak wiedział, był jedynym fotelem w całym pomieszczeniu i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. 

― No to jestem! 

Najwyraźniej nie było to najlepsze, co mógł w obecnej sytuacji powiedzieć, bo Snape spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. Harry westchnął, zakładając nogę na nogę, by dodać sobie pewności siebie. 

― Drogo mnie kosztowałeś, profesorze. ― Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, co, wbrew oczekiwaniom, sprawiło, że mężczyzna nieznacznie pozieleniał na twarzy. Szybko jednak odzyskał fason, znowu wyglądając jakby dybał na swoją ofiarę. 

― Potter, powiesz mi, co tu się wyprawia?! Jakim cudem udawało mi się unikać śliskich macek twojej obecności przez pół roku, tylko po to, by skończyć z tobą w moich komnatach na cały weekend?! Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny? Co to ma znaczyć!? I dlaczego siedzisz w moim ulubionym fotelu?! 

Harry westchnął, patrząc na Snape’a ze zmartwieniem. Biedny wydawał się zapomnieć o wszystkim, co działo się w składziku na miotły po finałowej bitwie, jednak chłopak nigdy nie zapomniał. Właściwie mógł być wówczas zupełnie trzeźwy, ale udawanie poddanego procentom Wybawiciela nie było wcale takie trudne. W końcu, obserwując tak kipiącego z gniewu mężczyznę, westchnął, uznając, że korona mu z głowy nie spadnie, jak uchyli rąbka tajemnicy. 

― Bo w przeciwnym razie nie udałoby mi się wyciągnąć pana z niego do poniedziałku ― odparł szczerze. Mężczyzna prychnął, patrząc na Harry’ego uważnie. Najwyraźniej uznał, że chłopak i tak się nie podda, więc z westchnięciem przywołał do siebie Ognistą Whisky i dwie szklanki. Potterowi zaświeciły się oczy na ten pomysł. 

Było niemal tak samo jak po pokonaniu Voldemorta, gdy jakimś cudem przenieśli się ze świętowaniem do komnat mężczyzny. Mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że wszyscy inni zdążyli już pozasypiać gdzieś w kątach, albo przenieść się do swoich łóżek i ostatecznie tylko oni wymieniali się jakże cennymi uwagami na temat przebiegu ostatecznej bitwy. Może nie chciał ryzykować, by mężczyzna zagubił się gdzieś po drodze w krętych korytarzach lochów, a może wiedział, jak to się skończy, odkąd dłoń Snape’a wylądowała na jego kolanie i w miarę wieczoru przesuwała się pod stołem coraz wyżej. I nie miało znaczenia, że mężczyzna był podchmielony do tego stopnia, że było mu fajnie, bo Harry był pewien, że po prostu w żadnej innej sytuacji by do tego nie doszło. 

Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego mężczyzna potem się z tego wycofał i zrobił wszystko, by i Potter nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Tak czy inaczej, zamierzał chociaż spróbować zbliżyć się do mężczyzny, a jeżeli ostatecznie ten by go odepchnął ― w końcu mogło się okazać, że to naprawdę były tylko skutki alkoholu ― to wkrótce i tak opuszczał Hogwart, a był pewien, że mężczyzna nie zdradziłby nikomu ich niezręcznego położenia. 

Dlatego też ochoczo przyjął od mężczyzny szklankę pełną bursztynowego płynu. 

― Więc czego ode mnie chcesz, Potter? Bo, jak się domyślam, nie chodzi ci raczej o korepetycje z eliksirów. 

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, kiwając głową. 

― Chciałbym, by pomógł mi pan z uwarzeniem pewnego eliksiru! 

Snape wypił na raz całą zawartość szklanki i Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, nagle tracąc ochotę na własny trunek. Zamrugał, widząc, że Snape tylko lekko się skrzywił i otarł usta dłonią. Najwyraźniej musiał mieć wprawę. 

― Coś ty powiedział? 

― Chciałbym… ― zaczął Harry, widząc jak mężczyzna nalewa sobie drugą porcję. ― By pomógł mi pan z eliksi… ― zamilkł, gdy Snape opróżnił kolejną szklankę. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale kolejne słowa profesora natychmiast przywróciły mu dobry nastrój. 

― Teraz jestem gotowy. 

** 

Harry początkowo ukrył fakt, jak bardzo działała na niego bliskość mężczyzny i wcale nie wykorzystywał faktu, że znajdowali się w prywatnym, niewielkim laboratorium mężczyzny, które nie było przystosowane do obecności dwóch osób. Dlatego, niemal cały czas Snape wisiał nad nim, komentując każdy jego ruch, co w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji z klasy, wcale nie było nieprzyjemne. Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry mógłby tak warzyć i cały weekend. A mężczyźnie wydawało się to wcale a wcale nie przeszkadzać. 

Chociaż mimo wszystko, najbardziej podobały mu się te momenty, gdy to mężczyzna dopadał do chochli, a on słuchał, jak ten z pasją opowiada o tym, co w eliksirze z czym reaguje, dając ostateczny wynik 

― Myślę, że nas nie wysadzisz ― powiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów i Harry poderwał głowę, jednocześnie nieco ją obracając i poczuł łaskotanie na twarzy. Nagle odkrył, że twarz Snape’a znajdowała się naprawdę blisko jego własnej i policzki mu zapłonęły. 

― Dziękuję, panie profesorze. To chyba najmilsza rzecz, jaką mi ostatnio powiedziano ― dodał z uśmiechem i, walcząc ze sobą z całych sił, odwrócił się, by zmniejszyć ogień pod kotłem. Wiedział, że teraz eliksir musiał gotować się przynajmniej przez cztery kolejne godziny, co nie wymagało jego całkowitej uwagi. 

Nie odwrócił się jednak, wciąż przypatrując się przejrzystej powierzchni mikstury, nad którą pracował. Dobiegł go szelest, gdy Snape zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, tak, że czuł jego oddech na karku, kiedy mężczyzna pochylał się, by wziąć chochlę i zamieszać. Zesztywniał, gdy włosy mężczyzny znowu dotknęły jego twarzy. 

― Może, gdybyś tak pracował w mojej klasie, nie znalazłbyś się w takim położeniu. 

I Harry naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mężczyzna rzeczywiście miał przez to na myśli. Podejmując szybką decyzję, odwrócił się na pięcie, stając z nim oko w oko. 

― Tak, a w jakiej pozycji mógłbym się wówczas znajdować? ― zapytał cicho, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił usta w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu i nagle Harry poczuł jego dłoń na swoim biodrze. 

― Och, nie mam pojęcia. Może… ― przerwał, poruszając kciukiem, przez co Harry wygiął się w jego stronę ― miałbyś dzisiaj szlaban. 

― Chce pan znać prawdę? Trudno byłoby mi się opanować ― przytaknął Harry, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w kierunku mężczyzny. 

― Z pewnością to byłoby dla ciebie wyzwanie ― przytaknął Snape i nagle jego dłoń znalazła się we włosach Harry’ego. Chłopak zamruczał z przyjemności, jednak zmusił się, by nie zamknąć oczu. 

― Łamałbym zasady ― wyszeptał Harry, pochylając się. 

― Bez wątpienia ― wymruczał Mistrz Eliksirów mu prosto w usta. 

― A pan by mnie karał ― dodał. 

Tym razem odpowiedziały mu same wargi i mocniejszy uścisk palców mężczyzny. Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie pod naporem nagłych emocji i po prostu nie potrafił się powstrzymać, gdy język mężczyzny musnął jego rozchylone wargi. 

― Karałbym. 

Harry ochoczo rozchylił wargi, czym zarobił mruknięcie, które przepłynęło drżeniem po całym jego ciele. Nagle został pchnięty i uderzył tyłkiem o biurko, na którym stał kociołek i w chwili, gdy podnosił dłoń, by dotknąć mężczyzny, trącił co łokciem i rozległ się przeciągły syk. Chwilę później został odepchnięty i mógł jedynie mrugać, patrząc na Snape’a w niemym przerażeniu. Czy to naprawdę zawsze musiało mu się przytrafiać?! 

― Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa ― szeptał, zdając sobie sprawę, że milczenie Snape’a nie będzie trwało wiecznie, o czym przekonał się, gdy tylko mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego kierunku z mordem w oczach. To było chyba tyle, jeśli chodziło o całowanie. 

― Ukarzę! ― oświadczył mężczyzna i Harry’ego przebiegł dreszcz. 

Zapowiadał się długi wieczór.


End file.
